


Redemand

by Rivaxorus



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jae-ha - Freeform, Kija - Freeform, M/M, OC, Romance, Yoon - Freeform, Zeno - Freeform, hak - Freeform, shin-ah - Freeform, yona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops, looks like someone accidentally stumbled upon hak and yona in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemand

**Author's Note:**

> So not gonna lie xD Promised to write this for my friend in exchange for her finishing her college work. One shot romance including Hak x Yona and Kija x Jae-Ha. Enjoy. It’s super short I’m sorry.

Those two sure did take their time. Shoe sighed as she sat by the fire, watching Yoon’s slow, deliberate movements past the flickering flames. He was preparing dinner and by the look of the pot he was trying to heat she’d say it was some sort of stew. That, and the fact they finally came into some money, in which the nearby town granted them with a good amount of meat and veggies.

Food wouldn’t be ready for some time, and the lightning dragon was growing impatient. After Hak and Yona wandered into the forest perhaps twenty minutes ago everyone had gone to do their own separate things. In short, the black haired woman was deathly bored.  


“I’m gonna go look for Hak and Yona.” Shoe grumbled as she pulled herself away from the comfort of the fire. Yoon paused in his work to look at her, an eyebrow raised.  
“Okay, but don’t get lost out there.” She rolled her eyes at his warning with good humor. Her of all dragons, who could smell for miles away, getting lost? That would be a miracle.  


Shoe stepped away from the fire, going a few feet away from it so she could get a clear scent from the air. She breathed in deeply, taking in all the smells around her; grass, smoke, musk, and finally Yona. She had a strangely sweet smell surrounding her that made it easy for Shoe to discern in any place they were in. She secretly loved that scent.  


The full moon shone down its radiance through the branches of the trees, making it easier to maneuver through the woodlands. She casually walked, taking in the calm atmosphere as she kept hold of the trail Yona and Hak had made. Her boredom slightly went away with the nice walk, but having Yona and the Thunder Beast around always made things more entertaining.  


The sound of Yona’s giggling brought her out of her thoughts. A smile creeped onto the Queen's face; finally she had found the pair. She was ready to just walk out to them, perhaps try and startle the two, but as she peered closer from her spot in the thick brush she froze. She squinted her eyes at the sight, trying to discern if it was some sort of illusion from the moon cascading down onto the two individuals or not.  


Hak was pressing Yona into a tree, not harshly but it was still a surprising sight. The intimacy around them made Shoe instinctively crouch down to hide, though she couldn’t help but smile as she composed herself from the initial shock. Shoe knew she should leave before Hak saw her snooping. She would be dead for sure, but she couldn’t help but peer out through the brush at the two. When did this relationship between them occur? It seemed like a while considering how comfortable, though still embarrassed, Yona seemed to be with the situation.  


Yona had gently placed her hands on Hak’s lips, turning her head away as she let out another giggle of shyness. Hak gave a grin over her delicate hands and the look he gave her shook Shoe for a moment. It was such a predatory look that it sent a shiver up her spine, though the sharpness in his eyes was mingled with a soft tenderness that Shoe didn't realize could be expressed.  


He gave a quick lick of his tongue over the conveniently placed fingers, making her squeak before snatching her hands back. She gave a small smile up at him as he slowly leaned forward now that the obstacle was out of the way. Yona suppressed a smile as she threw her hands over his neck, closing the distance between them. Shoe couldn’t help but stifle the noise that rose from her throat at the sight, almost falling backwards in the process.  


The kiss was long, their eyes closed and scrunched in passion as Hak’s hand came to rest on Yona’s cheek, stroking it softly. They pulled away after a moment, their foreheads touching as they smile at one and other.  


Shoe could feel her face flame from the scene she witnessed. Her mind was swirling and all she could feel was embarrassment, but she did know she needed to get away and fast. This is something she shouldn’t have stumbled upon. Shoe rose quietly, walking away from her hiding spot with care, but once she heard the snapping of a twig underfoot she couldn’t help but let out a squeak of surprise. The tension was palpable as she felt herself freeze, practically feeling Hak’s glare in her direction.  


“Who’s there?” Hak’s booming voice echoed off the surrounding trees and Shoe began to run without hesitation. She was so dead.  


Shoe broke the forest lining and entered into the open space of the camp, Yoon rising from his spot near the fire in shock. Hak appeared out of the forest at an alarming rate, looking around confused until his eyes settled on Shoe, her face red and looking at the ground.  


“It was you? What did you see?” He hissed slightly as Shoe just laughed nervously in response. Yona then entered from the forest, slightly out of breath from trying to catch up, but her face was red with more than the exertion of running. She, herself, looked nervous too as she looked around at the people gathered; she must have realized one of her companions saw their intimate meeting. Her eyes rested on Shoe once Hak spoke, his eyes gleaming at her,  


“Shoe, why were you hiding behind those bushes?” Yona flailed her limbs in pure embarrassment at the words, covering her face as she practically died or at least wanted to. Yoon went to her side, his brow knitted in confusion just as Kija and Jae-Ha came closer to see what the uproar was about.  


“What’s happening?” Jae-Ha asked cooly as he put his hands behind his head, walking closely next to Kija. All eyes were on Shoe and she could feel a lump grow in her throat, but that didn’t stop the words from spewing out,  


“Hak kissed Yona!” She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth as she glanced at Hak, who was glaring daggers at her. Yona let out a squeak of embarrassment, but she refused to raise her head from her hands. Yoon looked dumbfounded as he stared at the Thunder Beast, who suddenly found some great interest in a patch of forest next to him. Kija’s whole body was red as he stuttered Shoe’s statement in question,  


“K-Kiss? How dare you defile the princ-” Before he could attempt to scold Hak Shoe cut in smoothly,  


“You have no room to criticize when it comes to kisses, Kija. I know you want to do the same with Jae-Ha or have you already done it?” She hummed as she leaned in closer. Jae-Ha choked on his own air as a heavy blush rested on his cheeks. Kija stammered uncontrollably again, looking around at all the eyes on him and practically burst into flames. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked anywhere and everywhere that wasn’t Jae-Ha at the moment.  


A laugh broke the silence and everyone looked to a low bearing tree. Zeno swung his feet rapidly from his spot atop the tree branch as he clutched Shin-Ah’s shirt in his fit of laughter. Shin-Ah almost falling off the tree before Zeno calmed down, wiping a stray tear from his eyes before smiling at the group.  


“You’re all too adorable.” He looked softly at everyone in turn before jumping off the branch with Shin-Ah in tow. Shoe shook her head and took a spot near the fire, listening to everyone’s chatter behind her. It certainly was more entertaining with everyone here.


End file.
